Recessed luminaires are known in the prior art and are highly desirable to use. They are preferable because the fixture structure is hidden within the ceiling and provide for a wide variety of illumination patterns for various uses. These recessed luminaires are also highly desirable to use during remodeling projects to replace older luminaires when a ceiling is not being replaced.
In the instance where existing ceiling apertures are utilized with new luminaire fixtures, a problem exists in that the fixtures must be positioned through the existing ceiling aperture, which often times may be smaller than the fixture envelope or boundary. Thus, various fixtures have been formed which allow positioning within small ceiling apertures. However such fixtures are difficult to use with small apertures and in areas of small spacing between joists.
It would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in the known prior art to provide a luminaire fixture which is easily positionable through existing small ceiling apertures and further may be utilized, if necessary, in locations where ceiling joists are tightly spaced or adjacent to vertical walls.